


Changes, part 5

by squeakychewtoy



Series: Jurassic Park: Changes [5]
Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park (Topps Comics), Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, Bestiality, Cannibalism, Dinosaur - Freeform, Dinosaur sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fear, Guilt, Love, Oral Sex, Other, Pack Dynamics, Porn, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, Zoophilia, dinosaur fetish, dinosaur wife, dinosaur worship, instincts, interspecies love, molested by a dinosaur, nonconsent, raptor - Freeform, velociraptor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeakychewtoy/pseuds/squeakychewtoy
Summary: Alan's still getting used to waking up next to a dinosaur, and is coming to terms with being physically addicted to raptor sex. A Spinosaurus wanders by, acting like a real animal, while Alan remembers an old nightmare in which it acted like a monster. Those other raptors show back up to engage in voyeurism/exhibitionism and the female tries to molest Alan. Just another morning on Isla Sorna.





	Changes, part 5

Ellie awoke and blinked her eyes sleepily. Dappled morning light shone down onto her face. She was still curled around Alan, his body pressed close to hers. His legs were still wrapped around her tail, his arms clung to her hipbones, and his head rested on her stomach. She smiled, watching him breathe peacefully as he slept.

Alan's penis was still buried in her slit. He was hard, too, evidently in the middle of a nice dream. She thrust lightly against him, eager to finish what they'd started the night before. Alan mumbled something she couldn't quite understand (but it sounded happy and affectionate), and thrust against her sleepily.

Then his eyes opened. In his half-asleep state, seeing the bloody form of the _Velociraptor's_ torso that his body was pressed against, Alan screamed. He panicked, memories of his fist traumatic encounter with live raptors flooding into the forefront of his mind. He scrambled backward, sliding out of her. His back pressed against the rotted interior of the tree.

Ellie hooted in frustration and looked at him with eyes full of hurt. Seeing her sad blue eyes and crest of shimmering green feathers, he suddenly recognized her. He remembered the nightmare of watching her scream and change right in front of him only a day ago. He was furious at himself for reacting as he had to his own wife, and his heart grew heavy with guilt.

“Ellie... oh Jesus, Ellie, I'm sorry,” he told her, reaching out to stroke her cheek. “I guess I'm not used to this... Old trauma catching up with me again... god _damn_ , I'm so _sorry_ , Ellie.”

Alan shook his head and sobbed. He nuzzled Ellie's neck and let his tears fall onto her scales.

Ellie chirred with understanding, all too familiar with post-traumatic stress. She couldn't possibly blame him, not after having experienced it all _with_ him years ago... They'd _each_ had their share of night-terrors in the months after that first fateful visit to Nublar. Now, as then, she clung to him, nuzzling his dark hair and wishing she could comfort him with _words_... but gentle touches would have to do.

“Please forgive me,” he begged her through his tears. He choked out a grim laugh. “I guess... I guess I kinda ruined the mood there...”

 _It's okay... of course I forgive you_ , she longed to tell him. _You've always been so easy to forgive..._ Unable to speak, she held him close and nuzzled his cheek.

“I need some water,” Alan told her; his throat was dry and his voice sounded scratchy. “We should get cleaned up, too. We're both a mess... I'm... I'm a _real_ mess...”

Ellie was all too aware of the mud and dried blood that stained her torso. She was suddenly sickened, remembering the night before.

She had eaten a piece of the other raptor.

Was it _natural_ for raptors to do that to each other? Had it been instinct or sheer rage that made her tear at his body like that? There was no way to be sure. Paleontology hadn't answered the question, since that kind of behavioral evidence wasn't something that fossilized. The available behavioral research on InGen's animals did not cover any such thing; their first time on Nublar, the resident raptor expert Robert Muldoon had told them that his alpha female killed and ate all but two of the other raptors, but Ellie and Alan _personally_ discovered that those five missing individuals had managed to escape their enclosure into the caves under the park.

What if, like her, that other dinosaur had once been _human_? One thing was clear: it was most certainly cannibalism.

Ellie hastily exited the hollow tree and vomited into the underbrush. Her stomach contents voided, she sat there and dry-heaved several times.

Alan rushed to her side and stroked her feathered back. “I'm here,” he assured her softly, not sure what more to tell her. “I'm here.”

The gagging had subsided. Ellie rested her head in Alan's lap, tears streaming from her bird-lizard eyes. Alan stroked her feathered mane.

“You okay?” he asked her, concerned. “Something you ate?”

Ellie shook her head... and then sighed and nodded.

“The other raptor?” Alan asked quietly.

Ellie nodded again, looking up at him sadly.

“I can't judge you for _that_ ,” he told her. “He tried to _rape_ you and then _kill_ you. And his friends tried to kill _me._ You had every right to be furious. Hell, _I_ was ready to kill and eat him. You didn't have much choice... like when I had to shoot Betty to save _you_... remember? I know how you must feel. I've felt it before, too. ”

Ellie looked away, shaking her head. _It shouldn't have gone like that... not like_ that _... Goddammit, I_ ate _some of him.... Fuck!_ She let out a sharp hoot of frustration, the bird-lizard equivalent of cursing.

“I think we'll both feel a _little_ better if we get cleaned up,” Alan reasoned. “Think you can find us a pond? Or a river or a creek or something? When you're ready.”

Ellie nodded and chirred softly. She looked tired and weak. Alan noticed that she felt very warm, and fanned her with his hat. She kept her face buried against his skin for several more minutes as her nausea subsided. Once the sensation of her stomach trying to turn itself inside out went away, she stood shakily on her long legs.

“We can walk together,” said Alan, rising to his feet. “Take it slow.”

Though still limping on his sore ankle, Alan put one arm around Ellie. They leaned on each other for balance and comfort.

“We're a _mess_ ,” Alan repeated as he limped through the jungle with her.

They made it to the river, encountering no animals other than a curious pack of chicken-sized _Compsognathus_ that zigged and zagged through the underbrush around them. They knew that, though venomous, compies were mainly scavengers; they had probably fed on the carcass of the alpha male raptor and were unlikely to be a threat.

Once they reached the water's edge, they heard a strange buzzing sound in the air above them. Looking up, Alan saw what appeared to be some kind of remote-controlled helicopter hovering on four sets of blades.

“The hell is that?” he asked. “A drone?”

Ellie shook her head, unsure. Alan looked around for something to bring that thing down with. He picked up a smooth rock from the river's edge and threw it at the tiny helicopter. It struck and broke one propeller, bringing the drone crashing sideways into a tree. Another two propellers broke on impact. It fell to the ground and the last propeller snapped off as it bounced to a halt.

Alan picked it up and examined it. The body of the drone was a black box with a single lens and a blinking red light. “A _camera?_ ”

The camera drone grew hot in his hand. Alan dropped it to the ground, where it emitted a foot-high gout of flame that died down and went out in a matter of seconds.

“Fuck. _Digital_ camera,” he muttered. “Should've known... I _hate_ electronics...”

Alan kicked it into the river.

“Well, Wu said they'd be _studying_ us,” Alan sighed. “Bet they have cameras hidden in the goddamn _trees_. And _we_ probably have _tracking implants_ in _us_. What do they _want_ with us out here? What the hell is the _point_ of all this?”

Ellie chittered and shook her head, once again at a loss for an answer even if she _could_ talk. She stepped into the slow-moving river water, desperate to rid herself of the blood that stained her scales. She dunked her head underwater and splashed some onto her back; Alan smiled at her graceful bird-like motion.

“You're right,” said Alan, shaking the troubling thoughts from his head, “we're _filthy_.”

He stepped into the water with her, hanging his hat on a broken tree branch. Cupping his hands, Alan scooped up some of the river water and drank it. It had a flavor, not unpleasant but suggesting that it may be less than clean; he hoped that this was not the flavor of dysentery. Regardless, he needed the hydration.

Ellie swam out to a deeper part of the river and floated on her back; _Velociraptors_ did not have much body fat on which to float, but the hollow air sacs in their bones made them quite buoyant regardless. Alan swam out after her and scrubbed at her scales with his bare hands to remove the dirt and blood that caked her hide. He scrubbed at himself also, washing away his own patina of filth. It felt nice to be relatively clean again.

The roar of a huge animal broke the silence.

“What was that?” Alan asked, clinging to his lover in the water. “Sounded... _big._ ”

Moments later on the opposite bank, a monstrous fifty-foot-long adult _Spinosaurus_ padded out of the jungle on all fours. It took no notice of them.

“ _Spinosaurus_... _that_ wasn't on InGen's list,” Alan gasped quietly as he stared in amazement at the massive animal. “Don't move, honey. We don't want to catch its attention.”

The giant predator dipped its muzzle into the water and moved it from side to side, searching for aquatic prey. Its jaws snapped at something. The dinosaur lifted its head, revealing that it had caught a six-foot-long crocodile. The smaller reptile struggled to free itself from the grip of the larger animal's teeth.

With a snap of its jaws, the _Spinosaurus_ broke the crocodile's spine, ending its  life. The now-dead reptile dangled there limply as the dinosaur threw its head back and swallowed it whole. Its hunger sated, the _Spinosaurus_ slipped into the water and swam down the river, using its powerful tail to propel itself. They watched cautiously until it finally swam out of sight.

Alan sighed with relief. “That went a lot different in my nightmares,” he muttered, shuddering at the thought of the horrible recurring dream he used to have, in which a _Spinosaurus_ tried to drown him after he watched it kill a _T. rex_. Though he'd never been here before, he knew that this very river, down the middle of Isla Sorna, was the _same river_ from the nightmares. “That could have gone a lot worse, Ellie... a _lot_ worse.”

Ellie was somewhat alarmed to see that _crocodiles_ inhabited this river and, now clean, she swam to the shore. Alan clung to her neck and let her pull him along. They emerged from the water and lay down together in the grass. Ellie's scales shimmered with wetness in the sunlight.

“Ellie... your scales are so _glittery_ , all clean and wet... it's _beautiful_ ,” Alan gasped as he looked her over. His eyes met hers. “ _You're_ beautiful. _So_ beautiful...”

He stroked the damp scales of her neck, his fingers sliding gently and carefully across the bite marks from the other raptor.

“He _hurt_ you,” Alan whispered as he touched the scabbed-over puncture marks. “I still say he got what he _deserved_...”

Ellie shifted uncomfortably when he said this.

“I'm sorry,” Alan apologized, looking into her troubled eyes. “I won't bring it up again...”

The sheer beauty of her reptilian form was turning Alan on immensely. His lips pressed against her scaly mouth in a soft kiss. Ellie's long tongue snaked across his face and neck, and he moaned softly at its wet and sticky touch. He felt his penis throb lightly with desire, arousal washing over him.

“You want to finish what we started before?” Alan asked her, his voice a passionate whisper.

As soon as she heard Alan say those words, Ellie became lucidly conscious of the heat and wetness in her slit. She nodded eagerly and licked his nose. It seemed that, since she'd become a dinosaur, she was almost _constantly_ horny as hell.

His hand once again stroked the sensitive protrusion of hip bones between her legs, making her shiver with pleasure. Ellie sang a soft mating call, begging him to continue.

“Roll onto your back,” Alan told her. “I want to taste you again.”

Ellie did so obediently, eager for his tongue. Alan straddled her tail, letting it twitch with expectant excitement between his legs. He felt his erection swelling against her slick scales. Her tail swished teasingly against his balls as he lowered his face to her slit. He spread the scaly lips apart to reveal her glistening pink sex. He licked at her opening, plunging his tongue in to taste her sweet juices. His tongue teased her clit slowly and thoughtfully.

“Ellie, do you think,” he asked between gentle licks, “...do you think this... might be addictive?”

Ellie chirred questioningly and looked up at him.  
“It's just that it... I think it's... doing something to me... like a _drug_... It feels like a _dream_ , and... _damn_ you taste _good_...”

Alan thrust his tongue in as deep as he could, massaging her vaginal wall with its soft wet touch. Ellie purred and lashed her tail, slapping it lightly against Alan's thighs and balls. He sucked lightly on her clit and wiggled his tongue against its underside. Ellie twitched and shivered delightedly at the intense stimulation, humping his face wildly as she reached the edge of orgasm. She climaxed explosively, singing out in a loud mating call and spraying her feminine fluids onto Alan's face; he grinned with delight as her cum splashed him.

“My blessed goddess,” Alan breathed as he climbed atop her. He guided his cock into her dripping slit with one hand, moaning softly as he slid inside her. His hands stroked the sides of her pubic boot, making her chirr with pleasure. Ellie brought her head up and met his lips in a passionate kiss, her tongue wrestling playfully with Alan's. Alan thrust slowly, savoring the quivering tightness of her sex around his penis.

“They're probably watching, recording this,” Alan whispered to her. “I hope we're giving them a _damn_ good show.”

He continued to thrust with slow and deliberate strokes, watching his own penis slide in and out of his beautiful wife's beautiful scaled slit. The taboo nature of their union only made it more enticing for him; his wife was a _dinosaur_ and he was _deep inside her animal pussy_.

“Fuck, I wish _I_ was recording this,” Alan said as he stared in fascination. “There's nothing in the _world_ more beautiful.”

Alan started to thrust harder, growling with excitement. He continued to stroke her sensitive pubic boot and kissed her scaly chest and belly. Ellie purred and nuzzled his hair approvingly. It was not long before they were both on the verge of orgasm. Alan bucked and shivered as Ellie reached her climax; her vaginal muscles twitched and spasmed around his aching member. Hot fluid flowed from her slit. At the same time, Alan climaxed inside her, his cum filling her pussy as it erupted from the end of his cock in a sticky white mess. They cried out together as one, man and reptile, lost in the glorious magic of a shared orgasm.

Alan relaxed on top of her, his heart racing. They lay there entangled in an exhausted afterglow, taking simple comfort in each others' touch. Alan's head rested on Ellie's scaly tummy.

“Fuck,” Alan gasped, grinning, satisfied and breathless. “Good _god_ , Ellie, what did they _do_ to us? ”

They lay there catching their breath for a long time. Once again, Alan stayed buried in her warm slit. Ellie lightly stroked Alan's hair, always conscious and careful of the claws with which she now gently skritched his scalp. His needful lust sated, Alan was once again troubled by his thoughts.

“I'm serious about the addiction,” Alan sighed. “I can't... I can't get _enough_ of you, Ellie... I'd say I feel young again, but... _fuck,_ I can't remember _ever_ being _this_ horny...”

Ellie chirred softly, nuzzling his hair. She had definitely noticed an increase in her _own_ libido, and Alan was having _no trouble_ keeping up with her needs. Though they had a wonderful sex life before this, they hadn't had _this_ much sex in such a short time since their honeymoon, or maybe those times they'd shared each other with Ian. How many times _had_ they fucked in the past 24 hours? Five? _Six_? Hell, _twice_ a day usually kept them both satisfied under _normal_ circumstances.

“And I don't think it's just my weird fetish,” Alan continued. “Something in your smell... your taste... I think it's... I mean, it must be a pheromone or something, right? Something... biological. Chemical. It's... it's _affecting_ me. I mean... might be my imagination, but... I feel kind of _high_ after that. And last night... you were covered in blood, but I still _wanted_ you... I _needed_ to be inside you... _needed_ it, even though we were _filthy_ , even though I was _exhausted_.... You're so damned _enticing_ to me now, I didn't even care how _bloody_ and _dirty_ we were... ”

He looked into her eyes. Her beautiful, blue, slit-pupilled, bird-lizard eyes. She was so fiercely beautiful to him now that he began to wonder whether he _preferred_ her as a dinosaur... and immediately felt guilty for even _thinking_ it. He _did_ miss her voice, her delicate skin, the soft mounds of her breasts... but her scaly new form was everything he'd ever _dreamed_ of... With certainty and dread, he realized that no matter what his _mind_ wanted, his _body_ had come to prefer her this way...

“I hope that made up for earlier. Fool that I am, afraid of my _own wife_.”

Ellie wanted to tell him, _You're no fool, Alan,_ but all that came from her mouth were chirps. He smiled and kissed her on the nose. She smiled back and licked his face.

“I take it I'm forgiven?” he asked her.

Ellie nodded and slurped her tongue across his face again. _I already forgave you, silly._

“Mm, I had a good time, too,” he said, grinning at her.

Alan pulled out of her lovely reptilian vagina with a wet slurping sound, watching in fascination as their combined sex fluids dripped out of her slit. He lay next to her in the grass, thoughtfully looking over her graceful form.

“Ellie, what does it _feel_ like, ” he asked her suddenly, “being a _raptor_?”

Ellie tilted her head at him quizzically, unable to answer. How _did_ it feel? Well, having a _tail_ would take some getting used to. She was strong and fast and could run great distances and had much more energy than before, though she _did_ still tire. Funny how she'd always imagined dinosaurs as creatures with boundless energy, but they were mere biological creatures with biological limitations. Then there was the obvious sexual changes; she didn't mind these one bit, so long as Alan was up for it, which he very much _was_. But there was also the bloodlust and cravings for raw flesh... she wondered if she'd _ever_ get used to eating meat again. She _hoped_ that she'd never have to kill another _raptor_ again...

“They did this to you,” said Alan, “and I'm certain they could have done it to _me_ , too... I almost wish they had. Do you think it would it be any less surreal, to at least... be the _same?_ ”

Ellie considered this. If it weren't for their life back home, maybe that _would_ sound appealing. She didn't _dislike_ being a raptor; out here, it allowed her to protect Alan, and this body was starting to feel oddly natural to her now. If it weren't for the meat-based diet that this body seemed to prefer and the inability to speak, she may have even _enjoyed_ it. It hadn't come as much of a surprise to her that Alan had come to want it too; he'd always loved eating meat, hated talking to people, and he had a lifelong fascination(obsession?) with dinosaurs that even extended to his spiritual beliefs and sexual fantasies. But they had family and friends who cared about them and would miss their presence in their lives. If _neither_ were human, they'd _never_ get back to their loved ones.

And yet... She licked her lips, suddenly wondering what another _raptor's_ cock would feel like inside her. It was enticing to picture Alan as a male _Velociraptor_. But raptor or man, he was still the only male she desired.... and she desired him _very much_ in that moment.

 _Oh, fuck_ , Ellie thought, _now I'm horny again_...

“He who makes a beast of himself... gets rid of the pain of being a man,” Alan quoted, though he was unable to remember where he'd heard that. His hands touched the scales on her muzzle, stroking them thoughtfully, his eyes and heart full of pain and longing. He shook his head and sighed. “It's crazy... just a crazy thought...”

 _Now hold on, it's not_ that _crazy, considering_ , she tried to say, but her words came out as chirps and chirrs.

“Wish I knew what you were saying,” Alan sighed. “Hey, are you hungry?”

Ellie sang a soft mating call to him, her saurian sex drive wanting _more_.

“I'd love to, but I'm _staving_ ,” Alan replied with an amused half-smile. “Hey, where's my _hat_?”

His hat was no longer hanging on the broken branch where he left it. Looking around, Alan spotted it walking away from the river through the grass; it was being carried off by a small animal whose tail poked out from under the brim. He stood and caught up to it quickly, lifting the hat to find a cat-sized dinosaur underneath. It was a _Pegomastax_ , a parrot-faced creature with long tusks and a thick pelt of protofeathers and quills. It hissed at Alan, who grabbed it by the tail and picked it up. Still hissing, it struggled in his grasp.

“ _Pegomastax_. Well, that's interesting... Wonder if these taste better than dodos,” Alan contemplated. “You might want to get us some fish or something, honey. I doubt you want to see me kill it... Hell knows _I'm_ not looking forward to it.”

Ellie chirred sadly as she looked at the struggling animal, but understood that they _did_ have to eat _something_. That poor creature would be a necessary sacrifice to allow her and Alan to avoid starvation for another day. She turned away and splashed into the river again.

“Sorry, little guy,” Alan told the _Pegomastax_. “You're gonna be my breakfast.”

Alan snapped the small dinosaur's neck with his bare hands, taking no pleasure in ending a life. He winced as it let out one final squeak and died. After a moment of silence to honor the animal's sacrifice, Alan got to work digging out a fire pit and collecting wood.

Ellie was still wary of crocodiles, and stayed vigilant as she swatted four fish out of the water: three big salmon and what appeared to be a coelocanth. When she returned to Alan, he was attempting to light their camp fire with two flint rocks. After striking them together multiple times, a spark was finally produced, igniting the tinder and twigs.

“Lucky there's so much flint here,” Alan said as Ellie approached with the fish. “If I can shape some of this into a blade, I could even skin this thing.”

They impaled the fish on long sticks and set them over the fire. Alan continued striking bits of flint together until he produced a sharp cutting edge on one of them.

“I doubt if you want to watch _this_ , either,” Alan told her as he prepared to skin the animal.

Ellie looked away, contemplating the contradictory nature of her carnivorous body and her ( _still very human_ , she thought) mental aversion to dead bodies.  
Meanwhile, Alan did his best to skin the _Pegomastax_. It was more difficult than he'd anticipated. Although he'd dissected many animals for comparative anatomy research, removing the skin of an animal intact with a stone knife required a skill that he did not yet possess; it was the kind of skill one could only learn from repeated practice. The resulting pelt was ragged on the edges and full of holes. Alan then skewered the _Pegomastax'_ s flayed body and set it over the fire.

“Okay, I'm done,” he informed Ellie, sighing as he washed himself in the river. “But I don't think I can use _this_ for much.”

Alan tossed the tattered hide toward the river. It looked oddly appetizing to Ellie, and she picked it up between her long jaws and ate it as her instincts instructed. The quills went down somewhat uncomfortably, but it tasted pretty good. She washed it down with cool river water.

“Better than wasting it,” said Alan, watching her.

Ellie sang a questioning mating call to him. Though trying to be patient, she was quite eager to make love again. _Now, can we?_

Alan smiled and told her, “Of course.”

Ellie pinned Alan to the ground, kissing and licking him passionately. Her tongue slithered down his torso, circling his nipples and snaking across his abs until it reached its destination. Alan moaned at every teasing touch. Her tongue encircled his cock and massaged it gently, coaxing it back into an erect state and making Alan shiver with delight.

“Oh, Ellie,” he moaned as she jerked him off slowly using only her tongue, “that's so good... oh... my clever girl...”

Suddenly, they heard the all-too-famliar hoot of another Velociraptor.

“Damn... not again,” Alan muttered quietly at the interruption, terrified to move.

Ellie growled and turned to see the two surviving members of the other alpha's pack approaching from between the trees. Infuriated by this interruption, Ellie ran at them hissing and shrieking. They jumped backward, startled, but did not run.

The red one slinked toward the campfire, hoping to steal a snack. Ellie shrieked at the raptor, leaping to place herself between the animal and their food. She clawed at its face and barked several sharp warnings. The other raptor leaped back and yelped in surprise, but seemed to understand that _this_ alpha was not willing to share; it crouched by the river, lowering its head in submission.

The gray raptor inched toward Alan, sniffing curiously. Alan stared in horror, paralyzed with fear as the animal approached him. He dared not rise to his feet, dared not move at all; he was fully aware that he had no chance of outrunning an adult _Velociraptor_ and had no interest in enticing its hunting instincts any further.

Ellie spun around and charged at the gray raptor, barking and screaming furiously. The other raptor leaped to the side. Ellie swerved and rammed the other animal in the ribs with her head, trying to knock it off balance but it wouldn't go down. Her fore-claws raked its hide. Shrieking in pain and knowing it would not win this fight, it jumped backward. This one, too, lowered its head submissively, turned, and trotted over to join its partner in the grass.

The two raptors simply sat together and watched as Ellie turned her attention to Alan. She kept one eye on them as she nuzzled him reassuringly. Her body was still screaming for sex, but she did not want to lose her husband or her breakfast. She glared at the other raptors as she resumed licking Alan's cock, once again massaging it to attention with her long wet tongue. They kept watching. Their tails twitched excitedly in the grass.

“Seems we have another audience,” said Alan.

Ellie sang a mating call in response. _Let them watch. I don't care, so long as_ you're _safe._

She turned and straddled Alan's face, carefully aligning her slit with his mouth, the bony protrusion of her pubic boot resting lightly on his chest. He spread the scaly lips apart and delicately stimulated her opening with his tongue and fingers. She moaned softly and continued licking his penis.

Alan let out a long sigh of contentment as her tongue worked its magic on him. He looked back at the raptors between licks, and noticed that they were trying to imitate their 69 position.

“They're getting off on this... and _learning_ ,” Alan gasped, fascinated.

They could now see that the red raptor was a male; his floppy dino-dick slid from his slit, glistening in the sunlight as his partner wrapped her tongue around it. The gray raptor was a female, lying on her back as the red raptor slurped at her pussy with his long tongue.

Alan plunged his tongue deep inside of Ellie, savoring her sweet vaginal juices as she shivered with pleasure atop him. He slurped at her until he couldn't breathe, then pulled back and gasped for air.

“Let me up,” he begged her. “I want to be inside you... god, I _need_ it, Ellie...”

Ellie gave his cock one last serpentine slurp, and then moved forward and raised her tail invitingly. Alan rose to his knees, grasping her tail with one arm as he guided his throbbing penis into her silky slit. His hand stroked her flank, straying to her underside to stimulate her pubic boot once again.

“Look at them... looking at _us_ ,” Alan gasped as he thrust, watching the raptors as they, too, shifted their positions and stared right back at him with intelligent golden eyes.

The male raptor rolled onto his back. The female carefully aligned her slit over the tip of his long penis and thrust down, driving him deep inside her. Alan could swear he saw the female wink at him as she did so.

“Were they watching us _before_?” Alan wondered. “You think that's learned behavior? Or are they exhibiting sexual creativity?”

Ellie noticed that Alan seemed distracted by this thought, and his thrusts began to slow. She thrust back against his pelvis forcefully, driving him all the way inside her. She let out an insistent mating call as her clit rubbed against his thick pubic hair.

“Oh, Ellie,” he gasped, “you're right, as usual. Whatever it is, it's _sexy_.”

Alan thrust faster and harder into his lover, clinging tightly to the base of her tail, his fingers entwined in her soft feathers. Within minutes, he felt her vaginal muscles spasm around him as she edged closer to another climax. The orgasm exploded within her, and she cried out in utter euphoria as her vaginal muscles shivered and spasmed around her lover's throbbing cock. Not long after, Alan's body shuddered as waves of orgasmic bliss washed over him.

“Oh, my beautiful bird-lizard,” Alan called out as he ejaculated explosively deep inside her, “my angel, my goddess... I love you!”

He collapsed breathlessly atop her, letting out a long sigh of contentment as orgasm faded to afterglow. His face rested in her soft feathered mane.

“You're amazing,” he whispered to her.

He looked back at the other raptors, staring in wonder as the female brought herself to orgasm atop her mate. She called out much like Ellie had. Not long after the male also called out and shuddered as he climaxed. The female pulled herself off the other dinosaur's cock, sex juice dripping from her slit. The male cleaned himself with his long tongue and lay down in the grass to rest. The female, however, kept staring intently at Alan.

“The gray one's creeping me out,” Alan said.

Ellie chuckled, a birdlike noise. _Now she's creeping you out?_ she thought. _They both just watched us have sex and_ now _you're creeped out?_

Then Ellie looked over at the gray female and saw that she was, indeed, leering lecherously at Alan. Ellie's feathers stood on end, fluffing up with anger as she realized that the raptor in front of her wanted to fuck her husband. The other female sang a mating call, confirming this. Ellie growled.

“Don't worry about her,” Alan said. “You're the only dinosaur for _me_ , love.”

Ellie smiled and nuzzled Alan's face protectively, chirring softly in his ear.

“It's okay,” he said softly. “I'm not worried. You can kick _both_ their asses, and they _know_ it.”

 _I'm not sharing_ , Ellie thought to herself, glaring at the raptor and barking sharply, _not with_ you.

The only person she'd  _ever_ shared her lover with was Ian Malcolm. She silently wondered what  _he_ might think of their circumstances, and if they'd ever see him again.

“Well, that fish smells about done,” Alan said gently. “Want to clean up and eat?”

As if in response, Ellie's stomach growled. Alan smiled, amused, and pulled out of her. They stood and stepped into the river, washing away the hot mess of sex fluids from their bodies.

The gray female raptor stood and trotted over to them. She thrust her nose right into Alan's crotch. Ellie bristled and growled in anger.

“No! Get off me!” Alan screamed as the strange female nosed his genitals. “Shoo! I'm _not_ interested! Get _away!_ ”

He yelped and pulled back as he felt her tongue start to lick at his penis, terrified that she might bite it off. Ellie sprang onto the other female and knocked her on her side in the shallow water, barking and shrieking with fury, her fore-claws slicing red gashes across her rival's gray neck. She screamed in the raptor's face, then stepped back and let her stand. Ellie placed herself between the raptor and Alan, growling protectively. The other raptor finally backed off, joining the male in the grass.

“Thanks,” Alan muttered, glaring at the gray raptor. “Damn, what's _with_ these raptors? If they're not trying to _kill_ us, they're trying to _fuck_ us...” He sighed. “Come on, let's have some fish.”

They went back to the campfire and started eating. Alan cut the coelocanth in half with his stone blade and gave half of it to Ellie. They both bit into it and stared at each other, each looking utterly disgusted with the taste. They spat the bitter, greasy flesh into the fire.

“I guess coelocanths aren't known for their _flavor_ ,” Alan said with a laugh.

They tried the salmon. This tasted much better. As he ate, Alan threw the bones near the river, where they were chomped up by the other raptors. Ellie ate her fish bones and all, crunching loudly.

“Looks like you have a pack, now,” said Alan.

 _I don't_ want _a pack,_ Ellie thought, barking in annoyance.

“We should name them,” said Alan. “Red and Gray. Those work as names, right?”

Ellie sighed and shook her head.

“Well, look. Maybe they won't stick around long,” Alan offered. “For now, we might as well get used to their presence. At least they're not trying to _kill_ us. And I think that female got the hint.”

 _For now_ , Ellie thought as she watched them groom each other.

They finished the salmon, and moved on to the _Pegomastax_. Its flesh was tender and moist, and tasted like turkey.

“ _Much_ better than dodos,” Alan said, continuing to chuck bones to the other raptors who continued to crunch them down.

Their bellies full, Alan and Ellie curled up together by the fire while the raptors Red and Gray danced and sang to each other in the grass. Ellie flopped her head in Alan's lap.

“You tired?” Alan asked her; she nodded. “Guess I'll keep watch, if you need a nap. No way _I_ can sleep with those horny beasts there.”

Ellie's gentle blue eyes met Alan's, full of sleepy adoration. They smiled at each other fondly, and Ellie closed her eyes. She soon began to snore lightly. Alan stroked her feathered mane while he watched over her, ready to wake her at the first sign of trouble.

Over in the grass, Red and Gray were mating again.

 


End file.
